DE 10 2011 052 459 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a joint arrangement having a joint housing, in which an articulated shaft is held via a bearing, which articulated shaft is connected via a connecting device to the joint housing. An axial securing means of the articulated shaft is effected via a securing disk. Furthermore, an axial securing means of an articulated shaft is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,370 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, by means of an expanding ring.